Blue Pipes
by JannerBr
Summary: Carina stumbled out the Vault 111, who would knew that in the other side of the Commonwealth, Piper Wright was getting ready for another "adventure", get in trouble, and help the others in need, but she wasn't strong enough to do it all by herself, or was she? - Including some very good (or bad) puns. PS-Writing in a foreign language, some grammar mistakes may occur, Improving asap
1. Chapter 1

"Just don't explode the house ok Sis'?"

"Not even your terminal?"

 _Only this new, and yet so... fast, sarcastic? Never mind, at least she isn't getting into trouble again_

"Sure, hope you wash that tongue later... I'll come back in a day or two, so dont miss school, or get another detention."

Nat ran to hug her sister, traveling was a common thing, T _ravel to get new stories, the press don't print by itself_ Piper always said, but yet, it was the insecurity that killed them both every time, travel by herself was a huge risk, but one that the journalist need to rely on.

And off she was, for one more "adventure", to find something worth to her, maybe someone was taken again by the Institute, the Bogeyman of the Commonwealth.

* * *

 _This can't be tr..._ Words stopped by a cry, a quiet one, followed by silenced hiccups, too much for one person... Carina remembered the look on the people outside the Vault entrance... terrified at the view, hell itself destroyed the planet, at least the one that she knew.

 _I need to get out of here, it's getting dark, wonder what this Pip-Boy does besides showing the tim... 2287? more than 200 years, this can't be true, no no_ The short haired woman began to shake, _No, i need to get up and go, I'm good with words, and i-i will know how people here are_ but then another gunshot, and another, and another, the shots came from concord, close district from Sanctuary Hills, her home...

"As i live and breath, it's... it's really you?

* * *

 _It'll do for the night i guess, hope that any super mutant sneak on me_ Piper burst out laughing _if they could even walk without stumble through something_

The abandoned house wasn't good as the journalist would like for it to be, but it did it's purpose, kind of... it was cold and her trench coat wasn't keeping her warm, actually nothing had kept her warm in a long time, inside and outside, _company_ Piper said the word only with her lips, she had that a lot when her father was still alive, Nat was younger, either the reporter, but it was late, and she was out there for a reason, but the reason wasn't as clear as she wanted to, but still, sleep.

Not yet, something was tingling her senses, some kind of walking outside, was that a _ghoul_? No, weak steps, slow walking towards the house, a _raider_ maybe? Piper just used guns for... self-defense, but if getting in trouble was her middle name, she wasn't much proud of it, because she went out to get _inspiration_ , so it was knocking at her door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Who the hell knocks a door of a house in the middle of nothing?_

"Who is there?" Asked the journalist, pointing the gun at the door, a _blue_ door.

"I'm Carina, i don't want to fight i just want help please"

 _99% chance of a trap! congrats Piper, now see if you can find the 1% left_

"Open the door, easy, don't do sudden moves!"

 _Why the woman is so frightened? Anyways, no sudden moves_ Carina opened the door, _Rusty knob._ _Is she shaking? Or my eyes are blurred?_

"Hello "

"Are you from a vault?"

"Why?"

"Guess that Pip-Boy of yours and this Vault 1..11 suit can show it"

"Yes, I'm from a vault, and no, i don't know what to do, or how i get here, two hundred years have been passed, 210 actually"

"Wow, and you are like a fish out of the water"

Piper cleared her throat trying to be as gentle as possible to the new _outsider_

"Welcome" Gesturing with her hands to the entire house, the entire _Commonwealth_ "To the Commonwealth, my name is Piper, Piper Wright, journalist/reporter. And you..."

"As i said before, Carina, i was a... lawyer, i guess that isn't a thing noways"

"Come on! I was going to sleep, but with all your walking, and knocking on the door, my hearth is racing, you never know when death will call you.."

 _Things are so bad in this place? I probably should have the same faith... no, remember what Nate always said, don't desperate, even when things break loose, you can't just give up, look up and go._

Eyes tearing all over again, _Nate_ and _Shaun_ both were took from her, but Shaun was still alive her baby boy missi...

"Hey, are you _ok_?" Piper came close to her guest, just observing as she _trembled_ at her own words, with a quiet focus face, oddly calming for Carina's sake.

"J-Just wandering away in the past" Looking at her own feet, she saw the reflection of the lamp that Piper was holding, her lips were still with her 200 years gloss, her makeup was still there, she had to get rid of her face _Guess that they don't sell makeup noways_ "Do you have water? I need to clean this makeup" Pointing to her face as a whole as she talked.

"You know... we can get it rid tomorrow? Ti's dark and _raiders_ could show up at any minute."

"Ok then, weren't you going to sleep?"

"I guess _we_ don't have a guest room, so just come with me, i found a room, two beds"

"Ok. Thanks."

"For what?"

"N-Nothing" _I could say something embarrassing after all, with this woman, although seems a good idea to sleep and relax a little._ She mimicker an older woman saying _Slept two hundred years and want to sleep more? You are lazy as hell_

The bed was tough, cold, and with the broken window, all she could do was take the blanket off the ground and put on herself, the dweller deserved it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Guess that the adrenaline was taking care of my body_

The window took the job of the lighting. _It's brighter than it was 200 years ago? Maybe._

Piper woke up a little later, but still, wasn't past 8:00 AM, Carina was messing around with her Pip-Boy, didn't even saw Piper waking up, but when Piper stretched, the movement was noticeable in her peripheral vision.

"Up already? thought that you would be up _later_ "

"I can feel my throat dry right now, do you have any water?"

"Sure" Wright took a water bottle from her bag, the water color was brown, normal thing, unless they had a _water purifier_ , they were drinking irradiated water.

Carina took a sip of the water before spitting it all over the bed, that she was sitting on, the look on her face said it all, the water felt toxic, acid and dirty.

"Guess that you're not used to _irradiated_ water, aren't ya'?"

 _Irradiated, should've known_

"I guess that I'm not, but I remember that back in the Vault there's a clean water font, _Water for a thousand years_ as said in those publicity campaigns"

Piper face just went to waking up to someone who'd found infinite gold

"C-clean water? Oh I knew that I would need spare bottles... This Vault of yours is close?"

"Just next to Concord"

"Feel like going there? And can i pull of some interview with you later?"

"Sure, let's get going, took me an hour to get here, so the same to get there... talking about places, where is the biggest _settlement around_ the... _Commonwealth?_ "

"D.C"

"Washington is the closer biggest _settlement_?"

"What? No? Diamond City is D.C, the _Great green jewel of the Commonwealth"_

" _Oh..._ Ok then, to the vault!"

"Wait a sec... do you have any weapons?" Piper knew the answer, as she searched her bag, Carina with a confused face asked

"Do I need one?" _Instead of fighting with words, now I'm willing to use a weapon?_

"I mean, if you want to survive, things here are dangerous, savages, raiders, _Deathclaws,_ you will need this... and here have some ammo to use it, unless you want to go head on with them, then you can use it dry"

A small smile came into Carina's face, but there was a bright idea that piper gave, white weapons could do some serious damage, and with all of her hate for firing weapons, the ones that _Nate_ used while he was in the army, a decision was made.

"You're right Ms. Wright" _Pun intended "_ I think that a bat or something else might do the job"

"You are _kidding_ right? With a firearm you don't have to be exposed, not even put yourself through _unnecessary_ risks"

"I still think that a bat might be the best option" _I can see the disapproval in Piper's eyes_ "But still, you live here longe.."

Piper replied, interrupting her new colleague when the opportunity was there "Ok, nice, let's get going then!"

And off they gone, to the Vault entrance to... _Nate's dead body_

"Let's make it quick, I don't want to stay longer than we need, not there."

"Ok _Blue_ , we'll get out of there _as soon as possible_ "

"Blue?"

"Blue."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok..." The _awkward_ silence was broke by Piper, they haven't talked since they'd left, 30 minutes being quiet wasn't her _best_ way to know someone, so she started talking "So, I know you're from a _Vault_. How would you describe your time on the inside?"

"My family and I were frozen. I didn't spend much time in the Vault."

"Wait. They boxed you in a fridge? The whole time? Are you saying you were alive before the war?"

"Behold! I am immortal!"

"You know, I guess you kind are, aren't you?"

* * *

"Wow Blue, this is _incredible_ , do you actually know how much water is in here? Can't believe that I'm drinking clean water again"

 _She is thankful for... drinking purified water? The war must have destroyed a lot, even knowledge_ "Hey... how are things here _nowadays?"_

"Nothing fancy happening" _Oh, she must be referring to it in general_ "Actually, just getting worse, egoism and raiders, the Institute, all of these things are destroying the people, settlers can't handle being robbed once a day, just _me_ trying to get things better isn't the most effective way to do it, I'm just a reporter, and well, I'm not even a good one, people kinda hate me, call me noisy, they _disagree_ with everything that I say, I think because I'm not someone that helps folks that need just a hand to survive, _survive_ , not even live, guess that you're not going to like it, but that's the way it is" Piper finished her sentence as she filled her 2nd and last watter bottle

"Oh..." Wordless, Carina was focused, not on the future, but on the _past_ , the bombs..."But you do the right thing Piper, the press is a huge way to help, help us all, people might not agree to what you're saying, but they will listen to, better a harsh truth than a sweet lie.."

Piper face was nodding silently, her face said _go on, I'm listening_

" _.._ And if you think you're _obsolete_ , imagine me, I was from the time that people had too much, I don't know how to handle myself, alone, _lost_ , but I think we can help these folks, you know, handing some help to them or something else, but the way you described, people need help, badly, so how we can help?"

"Oh if I was as optimistic as you are, but sorry to _ruin_ your thought train, raiders are salvage, they have weapons, are violent, irrational" _Feel like I'm going to like you_

"There has to be a way, there has to. Even though doing the right don't make you famous, I don't think that I would live with myself otherwise, so there has to be a way Piper!"

"Guess that you're right"

"I guess that if we're not going to be living here in this Vault, we should get going, I'm hungry"

"An old friend of mine will solve your problem, his name is Takahasi, you will _love him_ "

"Hope that we get there before night, I'm hungry"


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah, you were _Wright_ , he is awesome" _What the hell is he saying?_

"Told'ya, Takahashi is my secret spy, oh he told me about everything"

"Nan-ni shimasho-ka?""

"Are you serious? Oh blue, House's down, he knows it" _Does she get that i'm being sarcastic?_

"And these noodles… they taste...pretty good i guess"

"Come on, you can be honest about it"

"It feels nice to eat _or drink_ something hot, but i'm still tired, there's somewhere i can rest?"

"There's a place, Duggout Inn, I'll pay for you tonight"

"Oh thank you" _I can't refuse, even this being something i would normally refuse, sleeping outside a closed house isn't a great idea_ "Seriously, thank you, i can't repay you for it _now but..._ "

"Forget about it, the clean water did it, and even without the water, i still feel that you are someone to keep an eye at"

 _Was this a compliment? Guess that it was._

Both of them finished eating, in an awkward silence. Piper thinking about what Nat would be doing right now… Sugar bombs aren't healthy, but they are pratical, The short haired woman, was thinking about Piper, she clearly wasn't a jerk, or treated her bad, and she was willing to do the good as well. _Meh, she should be a normal person._

* * *

"Name's Vadim sweety"

"Carina"

"So Vadim, I'll let my friend here today ok? Tell Yefim that these caps are mine, for the newcomer" Piper dropped 10 caps in the table, and after it, guided her friend through the corridor, to the rented bed.

"Good night Car"

"Oh no"

"Vrumm" After this noise, Piper burst out laughing, "Think I'm _Wright_ to say that this is going to be fun"

"Hmph… see you tomorrow, hope this bed is all that i need"

"Bye"

And there it was, the room went quiet, Carina could almost hear her breath, although the silence felt great for some minutes, company was doing better, still, rest.

Blue woke up, heavy acid rain was reaching her skin, Nate was there, screaming as he got shot, by that kidnapper, after it, bombs began to fall, she was running, trying to reach the vault entrance, but Vault-Tec didn't let her in, the power armors soldiers guarding the gate, run to her, like a bull, she trip on the ground.

 _Was that a dream? Can't believe it, i'm sweating, my hearth is going to explode anytime soon_ , _i need to get dressed up and get out of here, now._

* * *

The day was clean, fresh air did help to some ideas to flow, but still. _How do i start this, should be simple because I normally do it, think that's because she is someone different, not a subject, a person, oh this is worthless, I can't just travel to get some ideas, come back and write nothing, guess that i might do it again today, and come back a little later._

 _"SIS' SOMEONE'S AT DOOR" Nat throat hurted, that shout came out louder than expected, she opened the door, because Piper was taking too long_

 _"Uh...hi, Piper is there?"_

 _"Yeah lady, i will call her, hang on a minute, she might have died"_

Nat ran up the stairs, she even tripped.

"Does this person at the door have a _blue_ jumpsuit?"

"Guess you know her already" Piper found her excuse to travel, explore with her new friend.

Even Piper tripped going down the stairs

"Hey Pipes, watch out"

"Blue, what's your entire name?"

"Carina... Blue"

Piper couldn't do nothing, but smile at her friend's _name._

"Ok... So remember what i said you yesterday? For we to help the ones in need? Let's try to make a difference?

"I know a guy, named Preston, you'll like him. We're getting out in a few minutes."


	6. Chapter 6

"...But how? Like, he is the leader of some movement? Or like he is all by himself?"

"I'd guess both of them, hope he still as _Concord_ "

"Oh... Concord is just next to Sanctuary Hills... and I heard shots over there before, when I got out of the vault"

"So let's rush there! They might be in deep"

"Let's hope they don't"

* * *

"Watch out! Grenade!" Piper shout, but there was nothing Blue could do, her leg was stuck under a cement brick, the desperation on her face said it all, _fear_ , Carina saw one of those grenade explosions, before the war, but this time it was 2 feet away from her, Piper was brave _or dumb_ enough to jump into her new friend, could broke or dislocate her feet, better this than not having any legs at all.

It was a huge blow, it led both of them to be disorientated for a short amount of time, still, blood was pouring from Blue. _Please tell me I didn't ripped her foot off_ , but when the dust lowered, Piper saw that it was just a cut, but the blood source wasn't there, it was at Carina's shoulder, while she was standing still, raiders did shot her twice.

"Oh, I think you are going to like an old friend of mine, his name is Stimpak" The journalist injected it through Carina's body.

"I... I can feel it pulsing through me, like it's healing me"

"Come on! Preston won't be able to handle himself with all of those raiders"

"Ok, my weapon was exploded, what now? Oh, have an idea" Blue's eyes found an tire iron. _That's it_. She ran out of the house that she was covered in, to the street and grabbed the weapon, light, but still, _powerful_ if used right.

As she was admiring her new founding, a raider found her, her reflexes were sharp, one strike and the raider weapon was gone, second one in his head, he was down, _third, fourth._ And he was there, just a laying body in the ground. Her body laid on the ground, confusion, disgust, weakness.

"Blue?" _Oh come on this_ _isn't_ _the best time to_ _think about what you di_ _d, but got to admit, that was insane._ _Piper_ approached her friend, with a hand on her shoulder, taking care to not touch the bullet holes while directly looking into her friend's eyes. _Blue beautiful eyes_ "Come on, you can't just lay down here! Preston needs us! Come on"

Blue was angry, how could Piper think that killing was normal, that whole idea, _'help the others in need_ ', was a waste of time.

"I... hate doing it as well Blue, you got to understand, but sometimes it's necessary, but we can't argue with these raiders, please listen to me, you seem... lost"

Shots could be heard, lots of them every instant Piper and Blue were _talking_ , it was a bad time to argue, Preston couldn't hold these raiders one more _minute._

"Ok" Blue voice was cold, but her skin was burning in rage, she went charging to the raiders that were distracted shooting Preston.

 _One, two, three, four, five._

And it was over, no more gunshots, silence, and Piper, shocked, couldn't focus on what happened, still, Carina was stronger, physically or mentally she couldn't say, but it required courage to charge into raiders, without a single piece of armor, just a Vault jumpsuit, it was... Inspiring.

"Thank you. Come in! We can talk now!" Preston shout, because both Blue and Wright were away from Preston and the _museum_ that he was at.

"I can handle a pipe well, imagine two _Pipers"_

"You gotta be kidding with me right now" Piper was light, all of her worries about Blue vanished, and she couldn't help but laugh at her new _friend's_ pun.

"What was that called again? Stimpak?" Both of them were going to the Museum, but meanwhile it was a good time to talk

"You know... I hate boys, they are pushy and all... I'm pushy as well, but not so _jerky_ as boys, continuing, if it was a man that created the Stimpak, I would love him, this saved my life a lot of times"

"Nice to know that I'm not causing you _trouble_ different that you are used to"

 _Trouble._


	7. Chapter 7

"Can we talk in private?"

"Sure, we here have matters to discuss, when you two finished deciding, come here"

"Ok" Piper and Blue walked out of the room that the group was settled in.

"I don't know Piper... Minigun and Power Armor... I don't feel like this is the right thing to do, I hate killing, and killing inside a huge Power Armor don't make matters better by any mean"

"I know... Going to be honest with you, I respect Preston, like his attitude, but I'm in the same side as you regarding the Minigun"

"But as you said earlier, ' _sometimes it's necessary' ,_ so guess I'll do it."

"But what about the security part?"

"Guess we'll need to work in that matter now" Piper _tried_ to lockpick once, but she failed and shot the door knob instead. _Everything for the press._

This knob was different, a titanium door held the power core, or hacking through the door, or lockpicking

"I'll try hacking this door"

"I had an experience lockpicking door, don't think I will do it, but I'll try"

Both of them were focused into getting past the security, the ambient was quiet, and it was a nice idea to talk to each other, Blue started the conversation this time

"It was a rough fight back there"

"Oh it was a pretty hard one... talking about it, how's the shoulder?"

"Not as good as I wish it was"

"Don't worry, when we get to Diamond City, I know someone that will be able to remove these bullet holes off you. But back there, why did you stopped in the ground, and acted strange?"

"How one can forget things they have done?"

"It isn't possible, you just gotta learn how to live with it"

"If you weren't there, at the grenade explosion i... would've died, thank you"

"You're welcome, I wouldn't be here as well if weren't your tire iron, and your... courage to get there and kill all of those raiders, you did an amazing job back there"

"I still don't know why I exploded into rage, all I could see were targets, killing innocent lives, and I-I couldn't stop, my arms are still hurting, but that Stimpak helped a lot, first all of it were flashing lights, a pain that I couldn't control, passing through my veins, I could feel it"

"First time you never for..." Her phrase was stopped by a sound of success, Blue hacked into the terminal, even being a civilian and never doing nothing like that before, she was smart and learned fast.

"So..."Piper took the Power core off the place that it was plugged in "This powers a entire Power armor suit? Wow."

"And if exploded, can do bad things, saw it in the _television_ , it was a rare occasion, but it happened once in every million, a soldier was using the Armor, then it suddenly explodes, fatal, like the armor itself..."

"Hey don't waste your breath thinking about this! Come on, let's see what Preston can do with it."


	8. Chapter 8

"You look like a Brotherhood of Steel Paladin"

That voice modifier was strange, Blue wished that her won voice could be heard, but still, she could speak, and the protection of the armor was noticeable. _But still, this is a killing machine_ "Don't know if that's something good or bad."

"Honestly is bad, but we can't spend much time talking so let's go"

Preston was waiting with the rest of the group at the door, the Power Armor idea to guide them to Sanctuary Hills was his.

"Glad to see that you are on our side" Carina didn't knew what was best to say, so she just nodded accordingly, they headed off to Sanctuary Hills, because Mama Murphy said that is was a safe place, and she had the sight, a kind of _vision_ , that she could see a little bit of something old, present and of the future.

The road was easy on them, just a bloodbug pack, the Power Armor wasn't useful, for Carina sake.

"Everyone is ok?"

"Yes, the road leading here was pretty safe, you can stay with the Power Armor, maybe you'll find a good use for it"

"Thank you" _I guess._

* * *

"Piper, I let that Power Armor back at Sanctuary because I don't like being with that huge metal armor, feeling like I was a soldier, I am not"

"I know Blue... using the speech to pass fights, I did it only once, I can't run away from problems, they always chase me"

"Maybe that's just your way to live"

"I don't know, Nat depends on me to do a lot of things"

"Nat you say the girl that opened the door for me?"

"Yeah, she is my little sister, but I guess she is _drinking from a bad source"_

"Why? I don't think that you are a _bad source_ "

"Thank you Blue" Piper blushed a little "But see, Nat thinks that getting into trouble is the right thing, it isn't, she did got a detention in class for punching a boy"

"Oh, I see what you said about being a _bad source_ , but see, she is learning to... I guess _defend_ herself? She just won't be obnoxious to the world, she learned to pursue the truth, just like her _sister_ , and those ideals are great to someone so young to get it, guess the part that you don't like is that she wants to go on an adventure? And that you find it too dangerous?"

"Wow, you seem like you can handle kids very well"

"If..." Blue started tearing "If I only had mine..."

 _I should see where this was heading on, now what can I say to comfort her?_ Piper held Carina passing her arm behind her back.

Carina felt happier, that her new friend was there for her. _Oh... thanks I was needing it_.

They went back to Diamond city the same way, they were more than colleagues, they were starting to became friends.


	9. Chapter 9

"PFFT" Piper, Blue and Nat couldn't stop laughing, this was their _pun_ _intended_ section.

"Here's another one: Have you ever tried to eat a clock? It's very _time consuming_ " every one burst out laughing, even the people that was just passing through the market heard those puns, Takahashi was there, serving food as he always did.

"You two match pretty well, big sis', why you call her _Blue_?"

"Guess that blue is her color" _Don't say anything stupid Piper, Please "_ Her _eyes_ , the jumpsuit, damn, even the door that she first came by was blue"

"Guess that's true Nat, and besides that, I liked this nickname" And Blue continued the pun section "Am I _Wright_ Piper?" That was going to be a long and fun night, they were having _fun_ , all of their problems faded away in that conversation, even the bullet holes in Blue shoulder weren't a problem anymore, at least not this _night_.

* * *

 _Nate_ was there again, staring at her, while she was in that cryopod capsule, his eyes were penetrating, Blue saw later, when the ice started to melt, that everyone in the Vault was looking at her, even Shaun had grown up, he was with the appearance of a 10 year old boy, he slowly said the words that went echoing through Carina's mind "Mom"

Fast breathing, again, she was sweating a lot, the last night was a blur, nothing made any sense, not even why _Piper_ was in the same couch as she was...

 _I think that she still sleeping, 6...47 AM, these nightmares are getting worse_.

* * *

"Good morning!"

"G-Good Morning?" That voice was strangely familiar to Piper, was that... Blue?!

"I don't know how I ended up sleeping here, yesterday night is just a... _blur_ "

"C-Can't remember it either" _And there she is, cooking something, don't know what it is but is smells gorgeous, can't believe I began to change clothes, if she saw me, in my underwear... of forget about it_.

"This radio of yours still works?"

"Yes, the turn on button it's stuck, just press it strongly enough"

When Blue turned on the radio, she remembered that song... _I'm a mighty mighty man, I'm young and I'm in my pride._

 _At least it's better than silence, and now that Piper woke up, I will be in good company... thinking about it... all of my thoughts were based on Piper all along, it makes sense because she was the first person that I'd found, but still, Piper._

"G' Morning Ladies!" Nat had class in some minutes, so she dressed up quickly, asking Blue to torn her back against her.

"Ok, I'm not seeing you changing clothes" Blue with a small but joyful smile said "Or am I a robot and I can see behind?

"Oh Blue, you just signed your death sentence"

"I-Is she a synth? IS she a SYNTH?"

"What is a Synth?

"A Robot, made by the institute, it looks human, have normal skin and all, but they're machines, the Institute kidnaps people from the _Commonwealth,_ it's the bogeyman of the people"

"Oh, guess I said without knowing" Nat put her shoes as Blue finished her learning time.

"Bye"

"Bye Nat, wanna see some good grades"

"I want to see it as well"

Piper and Nat hugged, _as usual_ , then Natalie left.

"Does she normally goes to the school without eating?"

"No, but i guess that yesterday night food was still on her stomach"

"Talking about it, do you remember how or why i slept here?"

"I-I-I don't know, changing the subject, this is awesome, way better than Takahashi does, the taste is... I don't know... _Alive...?"_

 _"_ I was a lawyer, but when i was pregnant, I stayed at home, and learned how to cook, Codsworth food isn't the greatest thing"

"Who's Codsworth?"

"Oh no, i forgot to take him with me, he's a robot, Mr. Handy, he helped me when i _escaped_ the vault"

"He can help us in a lot of ways"

"Let's finish this quick, last time we waited some minutes, I almost lost my leg"

 _So you're calling the shots? I see_


	10. Chapter 10

"Really? I can't see a place where robots did _almost_ everything"

"It was nice, but it made you feel useless, they even took care of the children, Codsworth had a _personality_ , he was different"

"That's how we choose someone" _Nice Piper, now end the subject as you always do._

"That's why I'm with you"

Piper was wordless, she hadn't received a compliment in a long time, though this was _just_ a compliment, it made the reporter warm inside.

* * *

"Hey Codsworth"

"Hi mum, can see that you made friends here, good for you!"

"Name's Piper, how are you?"

"Nice to meet you in _person_ Ms. Wright"

 _How does he know my name? "_ Do you know me?"

"You're also known as _Piper, the noisy reporter,_ the caravans that pass through here always tell me what's happening, you had luck that those _atom children_ didn't killed you"

"What?" _Atom children? I knew Piper got into trouble before I'd met her_

"Wow, the news travel pretty fast I guess huh?"

"As fast as they happen!"

"So Codsworth, we came here to invite you, to come with us at Diamond City"

"I would love it! But no"

"Why? Codsworth?"

"Mom, do you know that I was made to keep things clear? To keep things in _order?_ I'm here to clean the house"

"Come on Cods, this house is... destroyed, all of the life that once was inside it was gone, can't you see it?"

"Yes mom, you're right"

"Come on, don't do this voice, let's go!"

* * *

"You might been interested in the story about the children of atom, are you?"

"Sure!"

The road was easy, but it took a lot of time, and it was night time already, all of them searched a house to sleep at, to _rest_ , Blue's eyes were closing, her steps were weak and disorganized, but all the sound was silenced, by some footsteps, fast like a thunder, _deadly claws_ , he was lurking in the shadows, waiting for some prey, and he found it.

"BLUE!"

Carina was tired, it took some time to her mind realize, that there was something wrong, Piper was already shooting at the creature, pulling Blue to one of the nearest house, and then shooting the knob, leading it to open.

"Are you ok?"

"Codsworth!"

The Mr. Handy was at the ground, being broken by the Deathclaw, piece by piece, _eye by eye_

"NO!"

Blue body enraged, like it did before, but Piper knew, this creature was too much, against someone with just a tire iron, but still, Piper hand slipped through Carina's sweat arm. _No Blue._

This time was different, Blue knew that single bashes weren't going to do enough, so she did pierced the creature leg, it turned to face Carina, both of them were _fearless_ , but this staring was interrupted by a sequence of missed gunfires, Piper was shaking, the Deathclaw could kill both of them with a single swipe, but still, it was a _'necessary risk'_.

 _One, two, three_ , the creature felt the strength that the woman had, but he wasn't going to give up, a single bash threw Blue body 30 feet away, it was just Piper, _all by herself._

Codsworth was still functioning, even in a bad shape, while he created a distraction with his flames and signed a _death contract_ , Piper managed to hit the Deathclaw in the legs, two _perfect_ shots, took the monster down, as the Mr. Handy ripped into his face with a saw, the reporter ran to find her friend. _Come on Blue... Come on. Please..._

There she was, her arm was definitely broken, but she was still breathing. A radstorm was approaching them. _Oh nice thanks world._

Piper carried Blue's body to the house that they were, before blue attacked that Deathclaw... When she was at her side, with all of her _inspiration,_ Blue was brave and a friend, crazy and intelligent, she was the best company that Piper ever wished for. ' _Company'_

The _radstorm_ was just getting worse, Codsworth wasn't able to talk, he was barely moving, but so they layed in the ground, hoping for the storm to end, Carina was bleeding, three diagonal lines, marking the Deathclaw's wrath.

"Thi-This is going to be _permanent_ right?" Codsworth just moved his arm to _inside_ of him, pulling a stimpak.

 _Why does he have a stimpak? Oh, he was a Mr. Handy._ Piper took the stimpak from the robot's arm, injecting it into Blue, her body spasm, but the bleeding stopped, but still, her body was still with a huge torn, and the bullet holes on her arm were _still opened. Sorry Blue, sorry._

Piper was standing out to her friend, she was worried, about Blue, only _Blue_. Then Codsworth felt to the ground, lifeless. It was just the reporter again, she felt horrible, all the weight off the world was on her back, but she was strong enough to handle it, even though she was not as strong as Carina, she was ready for what could happen next.


	11. Chapter 11

"Is she going to be fine?"

"I guess, but if you can't guess by their names _Deathclaws_ are dangerous"

"Yeah, it ambushed us, took down our Mr. Hand..."

"Don't say me that you destroyed a Mr Handy"

"She still alive because him gave me a Stimpak before turning off"

"Oh, and he had the _internal storage modification_ , what a waste Ms. Wright, what a waste..."

"At least he saved us..." _I don't wanna make matters worse, please let me go_.

"Your luck is that every sunday i'm in a good mood"

"Wait… You said that Sunday… So Nat went to school Saturday?!"

"Hahaha" His laugh was cold, like a horror movie one. _Does he have something to do with this?_

"I'm going to see Nat, take care of Blue, don't do nothing wrong.

"Sure..."

Piper heard a singing, through the Publick Occurences door, a joyful singing, it was Nat, but still, she had _lied_ to Piper, she opened the door and her sister turned off the radio quickly as she could.

"Nat?"

"W-What sis'? G-Good morning.."

"Nat… Did you had school yesterday?"

"Why?"

"Just ask me"

"...No..."

"So you _lied_ to me?"

"Let me explain" Nat pulled Piper by her Trench Coat, the little girl was disappointed, her surprise had gone away. "Here it is… I was making an article, about things in the Commonwealth that everyone should watch out for, radscorpions, behemoths, I even told a little about the diseases that you can get here, but it was going to be a surprise, i got out yesterday for gather some materials, that doctor Sun was going to teach me how to make a stimpak, and then I was going to teach folks how to use it… here" Nat showed her little chest, with 2 antiseptics, and a bloodbag. Piper was unsure what to do, if she hugged her sister, or cried. She did both of them.

"Nat, is good to see that… you are willing to do the good for the folks that live here, i'm proud of you, seriously, you made my day"

"Nice to know sis', but where is _Blue?"_

" _S_ he is resting, we killed a Deathclaw, and he almost killed us both, she was hit, and Sun is helping her."

"He's weird"

"But he knows how to keep someone alive, and this is a good thing right?"

"You do it everyday, and i don't see you proud of it"

"Guess that we can't see something, until we lost it..."


	12. Chapter 12

"W-What... Oh no, _this_ is going to became a _scar_?"

"It will, Ms. _...Blue?"_

"Yeah, you can call her Blue doctor"

"Piper" Carina was weak, but she could move her lips. _Thank you._ After it, she fell asleep again.

"Give her some time, she'll be fine"

"Thank you Sun, _and_ thanks for... helping Nat with her surprise, it meant a _lot_ "

The doctor nodded, he wasn't good with words to say something nice, but he did took care of Blue, and her wounds, the bullet holes were closing, but he removed the shrapnel, before it could lead to any diseases.

Twelve hours had passed, Blue woke up and it was night already, so she went to Publick Occurrences, before knocking into the door, she imagined that piper might been asleep, the day past them was just as hard on Blue as it was on the reporter. _I'm not causing you any more trouble today, you had it enough_.

Blue had some caps on her, and she wasn't sleepy, so Carina decided to explore Diamond City, and as Nate always said ' _things were prettier at night',_ firstly she just admired the city, walking for over 20 minutes, such a _small city_ , but still, with a lot of things, school, detective's agency... That could be it, her chance to hire a detective, hearth beating faster, she was a little excited, just imagining how it could help her immensely, she entered the office, a woman was checking some papers and talking to herself.

"Something wrong?"

"Another stray coming in from the rain. Afraid you're too late. Office is closed."

"Sorry detective, but it's important"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, but it's just... the detective. He's gone missing."

 _Oh it's a man..._

* * *

Several knocks in Publick's Occurrences door sounded like explosions for Piper's tired ears, she was at her bed, thinking if Blue was going to be all right, the answer was knocking at door.

"Coming"

As Piper opened the door, a smile came into her face, _automatically._

"Wow, it's late, n-not that I don't want you here just... Saying it, so how are things?"

"A name, bet it's familiar to you _Piper"_ And then Blue spelled the name with clear spaces in each word "Nick Valentine"

"Oh Blue, I was thinking to take you take you there but... uh..." _Oh no, I forgot him._

"Don't worry Pipes! We just need to _search_ him in a train station!" Her sarcastic tone was noticeable, she forced it too much, sounding like she was angry at Piper. "Sorry, didn't mean to be rude, but this isn't going to be easy, I don't even know where that place is, I'm not tired, I want to search this Nick guy, see if he can help me find Shaun"

"But I'm Blue, we can go there tomorrow? I spent the entire day looking after you, you remember when I was _holding your hand_? Then you woke up and said ' _Thank you'?"_

"I... remember, wow I wasn't sure if my hand was being held or not, but now I know it..."

Piper changed the subject as fast as she could, to avoid anything that might go _wrong_ "So... how's the injure?" Blue halfway took out her shirt that the doctor gave her, showing the scar that the Deathclaw caused her. Piper saw how deep the cut was, but she felt... warm, hot actually, so she looked into Carina's eyes, to avoid looking her in _undesired way_ _s._

" _So..._ Can I get back to sleep?"

"Only if I stay tonight here" That was a risky thing, but she knew that Piper wouldn't refuse, Blue was low on caps as well, so both of them just sat on the couch and started to talk.


	13. Chapter 13

_3:56 AM? Time flies when you're talk to someone that understands._

"So then I said _Atom! He reveals himself"_

"They bought it? _"_

"If they didn't, I wouldn't be here"

"I'm glad they did" Piper blushed, and failed to hide it faking a yawn. Blue noticed it, but felt like it would be an embarrassing thing for Piper, so she just ignored it.

"It's 3:58, accordingly to my Pip-Boy, late isn't it?

"W-What are you saying? You came here it was just 8... _Time flies when you're talking to someone that understands"_

"Can you stop it? Stealing other's thoughts isn't nice... But this is true Piper, you're someone _special_ , and you basically taught me how to live here" _How to get attached to someone "_ You are nice, smart and a real friend, I don't know if it's because I'm sleepy, but still, nice you have you around.."

Blush all over Piper's face, she was smiling, not because it was funny, but because she felt the same thing, she was happy for have knowing Blue. _I don't know what I would be right now without you Blue..._

"Oh. Uh, thanks, Blue. That's, that's awful sweet... and unexpected of you" Her face was red as a _tato,_ Blue thought that it was enough embarrassment to one person, so she headed the conversation to an end.

"So, it's late, wanna sleep? N-N-N-Not the way it sounded oh God!"

"It's fine Blue, I got it, yeah, sorry that I can't offer you much-"

"No Piper, it's...actually nice to sleep here"

"Our luck is that Nat have some pretty heavy sleep, poor Nat, was writing an article teaching folks to survive, how to make a _stimpak_ , she is a bless"

"Learned from the best, still, get out my couch _press girl,_ need to sleep"

"I need it as well _Vault girl"_

"Night Car"

"Night Pipes"

* * *

The night past them was a blur to Piper. _Today is Monday, Nat have school today right._ Her body was too weak to lift one arm, so the effort to lift the entire body was considered as too much, and some minutes in the bed weren't going to _kill_ her.

"Hey laady, good morning, it's _noon_ already"

 _Noon? Wow. S_ he felt like her body only slept for an hour, but for education sake, she answered Nat, with asleepy voice

"Goooood morning"

"Yeah lady, seeing that you had a long night"

"It wasn't long, but it was wonderful"

"Yeah... Lady?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing..."

"Guess that you two are up already"

" _Noooo, You're seeing ghosts boooo"_

"Haha Blue, very funny"

"So... Did you slept well?"

"Yes Blue, I did"

"Wait a sec... IT'S NOON? I'M LATE"

"Oh sis', you're screwed"

"Bye Lady, bye sister"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Nat went running through the door, her huge backpack was comic, but she loved it, it was the only _pink_ backpack that existed on Diamond City, and it was a gift from her sister.

"So Blue, are you ready to search for Valentine?"

"Yes... I guess that it will be a harsh road, but I'll be fine, as long as you're with me Piper"

"I'll gladly go with you Blue"

"But if something wrong happen at the train station, know that it's been wonderful to _live_ with you"

 _She said live? Wow, it means a lot to her. "_ Thank you Blue, same here"

Both of them left the press, to a journey that _neither of them_ were ready to face, but with each other's presence, it gave Piper and Blue the strength that they need to face the journey ahead.


	14. Chapter 14

"So, we are walking for some time Piper, and can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure Blue"

"So... You and Nat, were you two born on Diamond City?"

"Guess that some time I was going to tell you, why not now? So, Nat and I were born outside Diamond City, in a small community, my father was part of the local militia..." Piper stopped walking, and lost focus of the _real_ world.

"Piper" Said Blue, facing her friend and putting a hand in her right shoulder. "If you don't want to, it's ok"

"No Blue, continuing" Carina still with a hand in her friend's shoulder was looking into Piper's tears, that refused to left her eyes. "Well one day, our Dad turns out dead. His Capitan, asshole named Mayburn, claims Raiders must've gotten him on watch. Turns out, the Capitan, he'd sold out. He was going to let the gates open one night and share the profit with the Raiders, my Dad discovered it, and was going to turn Mayburn in, but Mr. Asshole got him first."

"Oh Piper, sorry for hear that"

"So, I got that gut expelled of the city, and the townsfolk got the raiders with their pants down"

"You saved that people Piper"

"No, the people saved themselves... And that after it, I took Nat out, to Diamond City, it haven't changed much, when I got there, no one was willing to help the teenager and the kid, who came out of nowhere, except someone _Nick Valentine,_ he held me and Nat in his office, did an arrangement to use a empty place, where Publick's Occurrences is actually in, encouraged me to pursuit my dreams, here I'm today, Piper Wright... Sorry, I got fired up sometimes"

Blue slid her hand though Piper's arm, reaching her hand, and holding it, both stared at each other for some seconds, just appreciating each other's presence

"So Piper, wanna keep going?"

"As long as I'm with you" They fortified the bond between them that already existed, maybe that was the strength that they needed for the road ahead of them, still, Nick wasn't going to appear from dust, so they continued to walk, hands still united, they were _united_.

* * *

"So, this is it the _train station!"_

"Yeah, you know Blue, there are probably some bad people inside here"

"Why are you saying that?"

"Maybe because ' _Skinny Malone gang inside'_ is in this wall?"

"Maybe"

Both of them released their hands, getting ready for the _worst,_ as they entered the station, Pipes and Car heard some talk, assuming that these voices belonged to the gang, they used a hand language, it was basic, but they could communicate, as the commands of charge were counted down, Blue got her tire iron, and Piper got her 10mm pistol, they headed loudly through the door, killing the three gangsters, Carina got attracted by the suits that those men were wearing, so she took out one of the bodies and put on herself not for disguise, but because it was a pretty wear.

"Are you sure that you're going to walk with this suit that came from a dead body?"

"You talk like this was something _spectacular_ , actually speaking, almost all of the clothes that are around were used before the war, so I guess that I'm using it"

Even Piper disagreeing with the idea of using the clothes that came from a dead body, Blue was prettier, so the reporter just gave up with the discussion and both of them headed on into the train station.


	15. Chapter 15

"I need a hand over here!"

Both of them were against a bunch of gangsters, too much people to defend a single train station, there was something else. Blue and Piper were behind cover, but it wouldn't provide them protection for much time, so Carina pulled her tire iron, but the reporter said ' _no_ ' with her head, so instead of going melee, she decided to use those grenades that she'd found in one of the raiders corpses. _Can you just help me once?_ And the grenade flew 40 feet, landing where there was nobody, she felt ashamed, but this was no time for _feelings_ , this was a dangerous situation, Piper took two out of the seven gangsters but got hit in the hand while aiming at the third.

"Blue!" Piper showed her hand with a chunk of her hand missing, small, but it was never going to be back as it was, just like her life with _Blue_. Carina felt bad for her friend, a stimpak wasn't needed, but it would kill the pain that was causing the journalist such a struggle to aim.

Blue picked up the tire iron, that she'd dropped on the ground, Piper tossed at her a _syringe_ , Med-X, Carina just injected it, she knew the pre-war medicine, she used to soften the pain that Shaun was causing her.

The woman stood up, feeling _powerful_ , at the same time she couldn't _feel_ at all, she just ran to kill those men.

 _One, two, three. Next. One, two. Next._

Piper was behind cover, but she couldn't let her friend risk her life to save Piper's, so she stood out of cover, and even with her hand hurting, she could hit at least one bastard, she shoot, the kick of the weapon did hurt her hand badly, so she aimed single-handedly, hitting one more, the shots weren't lethal, but with them distracted, Blue could easily knock them dead, as she was already doing it.

Silence, no more screams of machine gun shots, just blood, and part of it was coming of Carina's body. Piper ran into her injecting her friend a stimpak, it wasn't enough, Blue fell down into the ground, weakness was all over her body, the second one managed to stop the bleeding, still Blue was unconscious, but Piper could feel her heartbeat, so the reporter dragger Carina's body, she felt stronger at the moment, like she could handle more that she normally would, but not another gangster, the ghoul got her with her hands tied, her _luck_ , was that the ghoul was carrying a swatter, so Piper dropped Blue's legs and shot the ghoul, she'd wished that it would not come to this point, and he neither, but was too late to be emotional, and the journalist continued her task to take her friend to safety.

* * *

"Uh... Piper? W-What happened?"

"It's ok Blue, drink it more" Piper was putting a Nuka Cola into Blue's Mouth, it was refreshing and the caffeine that was in it gave her a bit more energy.

"Piper... So... What now?"

"We'll wait Blue, you are in a pretty bad shape, and I don't want it to be worse"

"So yes... I guess we'll wait in this dark and wet corner until we die from some kind of infection or someone sneaks on us and get us killed, sound like a great idea"

"If weren't the Med-X, you would be dead right now, but it just softened things up, you're still almost dying"

"At least I'm beside you"

"I can say the same"


	16. Chapter 16

"Are we done?" They were whispering, because a gangster could show up anytime, and with a loud speech, Blue and Piper could be easily founded, the reporter was waiting on her friend, to the wound to get a bit better, so they could keep on the chase for Nick Valentine, but Carina wasn't liking the idea, she was better, and could keep going on, but precaution spoke louder for the journalist.

"Not yet Blue, just a few more minutes" They were in a dark room, close from where the fight happened, there was nothing, just a bench and some wreck, with some cigars. Blue suddenly stood up, signaling _'shh',_ she heard a strange noise,her eyes were trying to find her tire iron, but it was outside the room, where she'd passed out, Piper just carried her body, not her belongings, so Carina opened the door.

She was ready to fist the first thing that appeared in front of her, and she did it as she stepped out the room, it was a mole rat, but it was... Different, yellow smoke came out of him, as she punched him, Piper stood up, pulled her 10mm pistol, and fired against the creature, but the mole rat got stronger, and charged towards the reporter that was still inside the room, but was stopped by a kick in the head that Carina inflicted, the fight took 30 seconds, and gave to both of the women some wounds in the legs, nothing too bad, and while Carina was gathering the animal meat, she found a small blade, with a name on it ' _Pickman'_ the knife was sharp and with a stealth look, Blue loved it, charging wasn't the best strategy, so she decided to speak about it with Piper.

"Hey Piper"

"Blue?"

"I found _this"_ she showcased the knife "and I was thinking about... Changing the strategy"

"Isn't this too small to charge at _Deathclaws?"_

"So, this is the _strategy_ change, what about we become a little more _silent_?"

"Whatever keeps you safer Blue"

"Thanks Piper" _Sorry to interrupt your compliment, but I really need a serious opinion. "_ But seriously, what do you think about it?"

"It sounds good to me... But it means that I'm going to use _melee_ as well?"

"I don't think we can be silent with you rocking a Minigun and some grenades, you know, just my thoughts"

"Sure _comedian_ , let's roll"

"Do you actually know what is a _comedian?"_

"I read it on a magazine, about how to be a better person _socially,_ I tried it because too much people were telling me that I was _this_ and _that_ , and if everybody says that I'm something, they're probably right, guess you can tell that I didn't kept on that magazine"

"They aren't _Wright_ Piper, I don't think you are _this_ or _that,_ because I know you, and you are... are..." Blue began to stutter, failing to find a word to compliment her friend the way she deserved to.

"Oh Blue... Thanks, don't worry about that, I don't care about them anymore, because I got you at my side, and that's what matters"

"Thank you Piper... So, let's find Nick?"

"No"

"What?"

"Just joking, let's go, just go on ahead, show me your stealth technique, I want the tire iron, it looks heavier than this _little_ knife"

"Ok, we'll need to be fast, if something goes wrong shoot only after they shoot, the noise of a gunfire is _way_ louder than a scream"

"Ok, I-I just don't know if I have the strength _mentally_ or _physically_ to kill someone with my _own_ _hands_ _"_

"Guess we'll see sooner or later"


	17. Chapter 17

Both of them were crouched, taking care to don't make loud noises, when both found a gangster turned back, Blue leaped forward, _something inhuman,_ and stabbed his back, killing him instantly. Piper was surprised about what happened, that haven't gone wrong, and no bullets were wasted.

"Piper, I feel that they're weaker, when not expecting someone to stab them in the back"

"That leap of yours was insane, like a _blit_ _z.."_ Their talk was interrupted by a gangster that was on his patrol routine at the train station, he didn't noticed any of the two, and after his head was bashed with a tire iron, he couldn't either.

"Yeah, you're right Blue, but it feels _different_ using _this_ , than using my pistol" Blue was looking to somewhere, and Piper followed that sight, leading to the vault entrance.

"Woah, is that a... _Vault_?" Asked Carina pointing to the vault entrance, with the number 114

"Guess that you're _wright" Damn, got to admit that I love this pun_.

"Do you think that Nick's inside it?"

"By the number of gangsters guarding the main door, I'd say so"

"Let's go then, remember, shh" Piper sneered, but both took care of all the gangsters that were at the vault door, one by one, it helped the fact that they were patrolling, and they often separated from each other.

After all the men were killed, both of them walked up to the vault door, Carina opened a door like that before, so it was probably the same, as she pulled the cable with the connector, Piper was curious.

"What are you doing?"

"Did it before, how do you think that I escaped the vault?"

"Too much vaults for my liking, let's get over with it." The waiting was what didn't seem correct to Blue, all of those fast computers, took too long to recognize that she was opening the door, but it opened after some seconds, it did a lot of noise, mostly of rusted gears.

" _Hey Malone,_ _coming early today aren't ya'?"_

Piper and Carina exchanged looks, both worried about what that gangster could do to them, so Blue hid behind a metal shelf, and pulled the reporter's trench coat, Piper suggested signaling with her hands, that both of them could attack that guy, so they did.

 _One, two._

 _One, two._

Both of the attacks were _aimed_ to hit the head, but in the moment Piper missed his head, hitting the shelf instead, making a huge noise, Blue as usual, stabbed the man, it felt dirty of her part, she felt like a monster, inhuman acts like that made she felt like a bad person, the worst part by far was the bleeding effect, pre and post death

"Nice one Blue, now let's go, guess that there's a long way to where Nick's hidden"

"I guess so, but Piper, is this really worth it?"

"What's the matter Blue?.."

"Ah, both of us kill these men, just to find someone, to find another someone, these people have a bad life, no doubts about it, but still, that doesn't mean that we need to kill them"

"Wanna leave after 10 _submarine leagues?"_

"No, it was just for the record, but still, I don't think that's the best that we could do to ' _save'_ those in need"

"...Guess you're _kinda_ right, still **clears throat** let's go, this isn't the time to talk about it" Both entered into the deepness of the vault.


	18. Chapter 18

They were whispering, 4 gangsters in the huge room, staircases filled the most part the room they weren't patrolling, just standing in the front of a room, it _probably_ was Nick's room.

"What now?"

"You know... I'm dressed up like this, this could work out"

"No way I'm _risking loosing_ you, let's think about something else Blue"

"Piper, I... What are your thoughts?"

"I-I don't know Blue, we didn't saw even a _single_ woman, there are maybe only men"

As Carina held the reporter's hand, Blue felt like this could work, she was smart and knew her way around, so she comforted Piper, hugging her, and whispering "I'll be back, _promise"_

" _Hands UP!"_

Blue mimicked a _prostitute_ , even she not knowing if that was still a thing. "Hey _boys_ , where can I find _Ni...Nick Valentine_ right?"

" _Oh babe, just past this door you'll find him, not sure why you would want to do that, but still, nice_ _shoes wanna fuck?_ _"_ The men burst out laughing it was their inside joke.

 _Jerks._ _Wonder why he said that about Nick. "_ Ok boys, nice knowing ya'" And inside she went, the advantage of her knife, it was easy to get past by security, because of it's size. As she passed the long metal door, the thugs closed it, making Piper sigh in relief, but she was still worried, if some of them was going to patrol and find her? If Blue took too long? These questions would be answered faster than she thought.

"How you're doing in there Valentine? Feeling _hungry?_ " Asked the guy talking to Nick, Blue sneakily waited, both of them were talking, and when the man talking to Valentine went down stairs, Carina stabbed him, a single hit, indeed, when people are not expecting to be hurt, they are more vulnerable. Blue went upstairs, and she got scared, to discover the fact that Nick was a _synth_. He wasn't looking like a human, as she imagined, and Piper knew him, but she's so scared/afraid of synths.

"Can you get me out of here?"

"Can do" Blue's luck was that she looted Dino's body, and it contained the terminal password, _'Skinnywhinny'_ was weird for a password, but it rhymed and was funny, at least on Carina's thoughts, that were confused at the moment, the door opened and she went face to face with a synth. _Not as evil as Piper said._

"Are you a synth right?"

"Not the type that you're used to hear about, the generation 1 is the simple metal machine, the second is covered in plastic, and the third generation is like a human, I'm generation one and two, _kind of_ , so you're here for a reason, what's it?"

" Name's Carina, my son was captured, one year old boy, up for the task?"

"Liked you already, direct, let's go before they realize that their fancy pants is not coming back"

"But we got to deal with the security outside, 4 men"

"Do you have a grenade?"

"I think that a molotov will do it, just imagine being _burned_ "

"You're here all by yourself?"

"No, Piper's with me"

" _Piper.._ " The synth did some strange noises, like he was processing some information that was not used in a long time.

"So.. Let's go?"

"I'll open and you throw, get ready"

* * *

 _Flames, screams, death_ , and then silence.

Piper was in the same corner, peeking through a hole in the wall, and she saw that the molotov came from inside, _Blue._ As she saw Carina, she ran to talk to her, but then she saw her friend with Nick, the reporter ran to hug them both, and she did.

" _Niick, I missed you"_

"That's why I'm here"

"Missed you as well Blue"

"Blue? Who's Blue?"

"Long story tin man"

"So Piper, we got Nick, so... it means that we can escape this vault?"

"I think so Blue, let's go, I'm missing the sunlight"

"It's actually 6:58 PM"

"Guess that the invite is going to be used another day.. So yeah let's go"

 _Invite? Was it for see the sunset? Don't know, still, run to get the hell out of this spooky place._


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh I missed the moonlight while I was locked in that vault"

"And I'm missing my bed Valentine, let's get to Diamond City?"

"Ask your _friend_ Blue, she's still inside there looting some dead people"

"Yeah Nick, she's my friend, and to be honest, she's someone _special_ you know?"

"I'm not a human, but I knew it in the way that you two looked each other, like you two passed a lot of trouble" Nick lit a cigarette, though it did nothing to his body, it did he feel more human, Piper did it as well, she'd a cigarette in her pocket in case of emergencies.

"Let's say... Both of us can cause some trouble" Piper smiled in the corner of her lips, thinking about Blue, Valentine was just there, _functioning_ , he was standing still, with his cigarette between his metal fingers, some minutes later would be sunrise, both Carina and the reporter were tired, a lot of time passed in that vault, and Blue was coming out of it when she faced both Nick and Piper smoking.

"Smoke party? _Huh_ "

"So, are we ready? Looks like this case might be something to keep an eye for, still, how did you two knew I was trapped inside there?"

"Ellie told me Nick, and you're my best lead to find my missing son, not putting _any_ pressure on ya'" His eyes were sharp like razors, he didn't find it funny or nothing else, he just nodded, and after a second or two, he went walking back to Diamond City, Blue and Piper followed him, Valentine didn't said anything to they follow him, but the instinct of both women said it. Piper always pulled the chat, it was Carina's time to pull it.

"So Valentine, I heard that synths are not welcome in Diamond City, why they let you in?"

"Firstly I reached there when that massacre happened, when a synth _went nuts_ , so people saw me and refused, but I slowly helped the people, to gain their thrust that I'm not a human killing object, people believed me, I gained thrust from all the people when I solved a disappearance of a missing girl, name's Julie, she was captured by some raiders, _Ellie_ was captured as well, so I went there, killed the three men guarding them" Valentine showed to Blue a bullet hole in his chest, to show that he wasn't a soldier, but he knew how to fight. "And in took back the child and Ellie back to Diamond City, Ellie trusted me, and said that ' _I want to work with you'_ , I thought it was a joke, but the woman was serious about it, she solved a lot of cases by herself, she's a big friend of mine, after this, the Mayor gave me a space to build my _office/agency,_ so I settled up there, helping people always, until last week, when a woman said that her friends were captured by some mysterious man, if only I knew that she was Skinny Malone's girl, I went there and the men captured me, telling crazy things about me being a synth, so you both rescued me and here I'm now"

"Blue, see why I like him?"

"Oh Piper, she don't know anything"

 _Anything?_


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm so tired"

"Come on Blue, I'm as well, we're just a few minutes away from Diamond City... So I think it's better that we not talk in the couch again" She laughed a little, apprehensive for her friend's answer, think about that she could understand it wrong.

"I think as well"

* * *

All of it was happening again, but it was different, this time, crying babies could be heard echoing in the vault, Blue refused to listen to them, that was too much for one person only, and she was right, Nate appeared at her side, but instead of comforting her or doing something else, he punched her face, everything was disappearing, her body fell lifeless in the ground, suddenly she was in space, looking to the earth, seeing all of the destruction that the bombs caused, hearing screams, death pulsed through her veins, that was something more that was there, her son were holding her hand as the bombs fell, he was a man, more than 20 years, but yet so familiarly strange.

* * *

 _If this... This keeps happening, I'll have some trouble, I'm already worried, busy, hope Nick got at least some clues to find Shaun._ Her body was weak, she couldn't even get on her feet, she didn't even knew where she _was,_ words can't describe a human body that's so weak, that it can't even think, until someone or _something_ knocked at the room's door.

His voice was muffled, and loud, like he was mad. "Someone there? Come on! This isn't a _sleep all day_ place!" There was he, Vadim was probably drunk, how a Russian man came to Boston? Probably descendant of a Russian family that was living there during the war.

"Ok Vadim... I'm..."

"They're always like babies drink drink and get laid"

 _Looks like I'm going to love this man_. "Ok I'm getting up"

"Vadim thanks you, have a great evening lady"

 _Evening?_

* * *

"Piper, _Blue_ , I found some clues, but you need to tell me more about the man that captured your son"

"Bald, scar crossing his left eye, precise talk, two people with him, hazard suits"

"Oh, you didn't heard the name _Kellogg_ hadn't you?"

"No names, nothing, just... _Violence_ "

"Looks like him, facial identity and way of working matches perfectly"

"Sorry to tell you this, but he was a while ago in Diamond City, with a boy. 10 year old"

"Do you think that's- That's him...?" Blue's voice was trembling, she gagged and coughed for some seconds, Piper felt _bad_ , she imagined that it would be bad, she was worried with Nat even she being inside safe walls, she wanted to hug her friend, but she just put a hand in Carina's shoulder, for bother sake.


	21. Chapter 21

"Don't think that I'm going to make this happen"

"Think you're _Wright_ Piper, let me open this door" Carina pulled the tire iron from Piper's _improvised_ backpack, and bashed the door knob three times, it opened.

" _Voilà, just don't break anything ok?_ I have a deep feeling for this house"

Nick and the reporter just stood in the front of the door, looking to each other, and thinking that this wasn't the _best_ idea, and if someone caught them it would be a dammed mess, their luck was that it was nighttime already, so guards only on the center of the town.

Entering the house, the smell was known, that cigar was known for Blue's noise, Nate smoked when he came from the war, that cigar brand, the smell was unique.

"San Francisco Sunlights, can Dogmeat follow the smell?"

"Wow, think that I'm not the detective here, but if it really is a cigar, Kellog could've left a trace of cigars where he passed, unless if he can teleport"

"Yeah sure Valentine, let me kill some Deathclaws really quick"

"Piper, you actually killed a Deathclaw, remember?"

"Oh yeah"

"So, can Dogmeat help us? I've passed some trouble but he helped me a while back"

"Who's _Dogmeat_? Piper?"

"A _man_... of course he's a Dog"

"I'm calling he right now"

"How Nick? He could be kilometers away"

"I might be old, but I got some tricks up my sleeves" After he said that, his facial expression stopped, and a small noise could be heard from Blue and Piper.

"Hear it? I don't know what's this noise"

"I know, pre-war girl knows everything" Piper smiled a little, she wasn't the only one that knew things in the world, that was why Carina was a good match for her, one complemented each other "In pre-war these were used a lot, they're dog's whistles, only dogs hear it"

"And for wh... oh forget what I was going to ask you"

"Ok ladies, now let's wait some hours, or minutes, I don't know where Dogmeat is"

"It's ok for me, you Blue?"

"Fine as well, it's nighttime, so we could do something different than the usual Piper?"

"I know what we can do"


	22. Chapter 22

"Do you come here often?"

"No, but it's relaxing and it understands me when I need some time by myself" Both of them just stopped the talk sat down and stared at the sky, it was illuminated, cleaner that before the war.

"I didn't knew that we could come up here, these walls are tall to climb"

"Yeah, discovered it once when I and Nat came here by the first time (Here at Diamond City), she was playing hide and seek, and I saw her entering a door in the Wall that led her to the huge staircase that we climbed some minutes ago"

"And then?"

"I almost smacked Nat, because she scared me, but then I talked to her about it and she never climbed up here anymore, but once, when the _Mayor_ pissed me off like he always do, I decided to climb the staircase, see where it led to, when I finished the climbing, the view was beautiful, it calmed me like... Like you do w-when we are in a tough situation" Blue blushed more than she ever did, she imagined that she hid by smiling with the corner of her lips, she didn't, and the moonlight was there with them.

"So..." Blue decided to change the subject, because that silence was going to be too embarrassing "When this is all over, like when we find Shaun, I'll miss what we're living right now" Piper's face fell in sadness, she couldn't be selfish, it was Carina's son, but she wanted her friend only to herself.

"Hope it won't" Both of them laid in the tough concrete, to sleep and maybe talk a little more. Blue was the first one to lay down, with one of her arms in her belly, and another in the ground, stretched out. Piper came after, she laid down close to her friend, but at the same time, giving her space to get comfortable. Both of them were side to side, Piper stretched her arm reaching Blue's hand, the feeling was mutual, they held hands, Piper used her other arm as a pillow, and they stayed the entire night in that position, like true friends, or maybe even _more._

"Do you think that the people back on Sanctuary Hills are ok Piper?"

"I know Preston, he's a good person Blue, besides that, he's a leader, with a pure hearth, Preston told me in the past that he wanted to make settlements to help the people in the Commonwealth"

"This is what I was trying to do Piper, help some people, not just kill and kill to find one boy"

"But with he safe, you'll be better, your mind and hearth will be in peace"

"You're _Wright_ , thanks for be with me in these moments Piper, appreciate it"

"You're welcome Blue"

"Good Night"

"Good Night" They were still holding hands, and eventually caressing each other's hand.


	23. Chapter 23

"That night was... _Refreshing_ "

"Blue, I bet that Dogmeat is already here" They gone downstairs, hoping that the whistle had worked. They went back to the front of Kellogg's old house, and Dogmeat wasn't there, if only they knew what happened to Dogmeat.

"So, I guess we can do something that we have _free time_ , maybe do what we were talking yesterday"

"But Piper, what if he shows up when we're away?"

"You're right... Guess that we can ask Nick to wait for him?"

"Doesn't he got better things to do like solve mysteries?"

"So who can we get?"

"I know someone"

* * *

"Yes Nat, don't try to invent some history"

"But Sis' the paper don't sell by itself!"

"I know, but it can wait some time can't it?"

"Oh... Ok, but can I call some friends there?"

"Come here" Piper led Nat to the front of the house, and then showed the door knob, Nat was an intelligent girl, so she nodded silently, at the same time thinking what she could do to keep her distracted if Dogmeat was going to arrive late.

"So, you two are ok? Nat here, get yourself something, guess that 20 caps will do, Piper let's go, a big day awaits us"

"It's 8 AM"

"I know, we need to get there as soon as possible"

 _Heard that somewhere, I know I did._

* * *

"I really regret that I forgot my gumdrops"

"Oh Piper, remember that you gave me one?" Blue searched her _improvised_ backpack, a lot of trash and ammo in there, but some Stimpaks and a single bottle of purified water, with a gumdrop Here, it's all yours"

"N-No Blue, keep it to yourself"

"I can see that you love those, looks like they saved your life"

 _Wow. WOW. I don't think that I can't even hide my thoughts from her. Or am I so predictable?_

"Thanks Blue"

"Look! There they are" Carina waved her hand at the settlers, but none of them saw her, too distracted rebuilding the place that they were starting to call home.

"Let's get closer Blue, and we gotta find Preston" They approached the settlement, and found Sturges fixing a broken wall. Blue was the first one to talk, as she knew that Piper didn't have much _affinity_ with those people.

"So Sturges, how are things?"

"Hey, How are ya'?"

"Fine, do you know where Preston is?"

"He went out some hours ago to get water, he knows that inside the vault there's a lot of purified water, and we are thirsty."

"Oh ok. Thank you"

"You're welcome" Blue and Pipes started to walk towards the vault, near the entrance Piper whispered.

"Do you really want to go down there? I can go on my own and find him"

"Piper, I think that I'm ready to face it"

"Ok then"

The sound of those giant gears could be heard from Concord, while in Diamond City, Dogmeat was late to a family reunion, only if he could get there earlier, or even if he could get there.


	24. Chapter 24

"Blue, this place smells like death, you sure that we can't wait for him? Just a few minutes?"

"No Pipes, we... We gotta go after him, and then do what we came here for, _Wright_?"

"Oh ok Blue, as I read in a old book, _Time is money_ "

"Or bottle caps, the year makes a..." Blue realized that them were going to spent a lot of time if she kept talking more and more. "Let's go"

* * *

They were walking for what looked like a minute, that place seemed like it could froze time, like it did to the dwellers that died inside there. Slowly, some footsteps could be heard, but then they suddenly stopped, like someone stumbled, Piper and Carina ran to see what happened to _Preston_ , but inside that dorm, there wasn't just a single man, two men were fighting, and they had the same outfit, in the middle of the fight, Piper pulled her 10mm pistol, that she always kept for an emergency, and shouted.

"STOP!"

Both men stopped, they were on the ground at the moment fighting with police batons, that weren't electrified, and facing each other with anger and adrenaline, they stood up. One of them was Preston Garvey, another one was an impersonator, he was a black man and used the outfit of a Minuteman as well. Carina drew Preston by his arm and let the impersonator alone, against the three, Preston was still breathless, but he started the talk.

"I-I came here to get... To get some water, and... And then he jumps on my back, bashing my head... My head with a police baton"

" _HE'S LYING I'M THE REAL PRESTON GARVEY, LEADER OF THE MINUTEMAN_ _AND I'M GONNA TO KILL Y'ALL"_ At this moment, the man pulled some kind of homemade explosive, Piper was aware of what it was, so she pulled both Blue and Preston in a hurry, she was fearing the worst, that the vault could collapse with a explosion of that magnitude, the ticks that the bomb did seemed like a death warning, and then when the ticks accelerated, the footsteps of the trio did the same, until there was no beeping, and when they activated the console to lift up the vault elevator, the explosion could be felt, not just the explosion, but the ground shaking like it was falling apart, in the middle of all that was happening, a piece of the celling felt in Preston's forehead, leaving him unconscious, both Piper and Carina drew his body, but when they were in the front of the elevator fence, a concrete piece felt, smashing Preston's head, blood covered their hands, Blue threw up and Piper shout, and crying at what happened to her old friend but time was a valuable thing, more valuable than _money_ , so they escaped the vault, knowing that Preston was dead and it was the world against them, because nobody would believe them, and the evidences were clear to the people in Sanctuary Hills, Preston was killed by Piper and Carina, and that true maybe won't get out of their heads so soon, or it just won't get out.


	25. Chapter 25

They were surrounded by the folk that lived in Sanctuary Hills, they knew that every day Preston would go in the Vault and get water, but with the earthquake, and just two people exiting the vault instead of three caused some doubts.

" _Where's Garvey"_ All the voices that were talking about what happened stopped, to hear the answer. Piper said what happened.

"We went there to talk with Preston, but then there was an impersonator, dressed like Preston, and he used a homemade bomb to explode the vault trying to kill Preston saying that he was the real Garvey"

A burst of voices populated the morning atmosphere, some of fear, some of anger, some of hate. Carina held Piper's shaky hands, to say ' _You're not alone, I'm here, I'm here with you_ '.

Sturges voice stood out, it was clean and calm.

" _Hey everybody! Easy, they didn't had any reason to do what we are talking about, it was both of them that saved us from Concord if some of you may remember, I can see in their eyes that they're good people"_ Mara Murphy continued his sentence. "And I saw what happened" she was so high that her voice tone was varying. "These child are ok, there was a..." Her voice was interrupted by a swarm of angry voices, claiming that Mama Murphy was a crazy woman, the people were mad, but there wasn't anything logical for them to do, if they did it or not, nothing would change the fact that Preston was dead, and someone else needed to be the leader of the Minuteman. Blue was smart, so she'd figured out a way to help these people, and maybe help all of the Commonwealth.

"So people, what do you think?" That people were encouraged by that speech, even Piper felt proud that Blue was her _friend_ , some internal talking happened, those 5 minutes passed like an hour to Carina's mind, she did saw death before, she even caused it, but the death of someone that did good things to other people without asking for something was never seen by Blue's eyes. The settlement decided to don't give Blue a chance, because if she indeed killed Preston, she would do worst things against the people that lived there. Piper pulled her arm discreetly, pointing with her eyes a path that was clear, suggesting that they ended the subject fast. Blue understood, nodding discreetly as well, so she decided to wrap the discussion that the angry citizens were arguing.

"As I said" the voices gradually calmed down. "I'm disposed to do what Preston did, as I said before, so by that I mean help the ones that cannot eat even once a day, and the others that are needing just a sip of purified water" A voice in the crowd caught Blue off guard.

" _How?"_

"Settlements. That's why I came here, Piper told me that Garvey had an idea of creating settlements to help people, where they can help themselves, like you folks do here, taking care of the place that you can call _home_ , but there's the point. There are people, wandering out there, in search of a life that they can live, without being afraid to take a step forward, and be robbed or killed by Raiders" The settlement was calm, they agreed with her, but still distrusting her, still thinking that she killed Preston.

While in Diamond City, a dog passed it's gate, a mad and angry dog, being chased by a dog that was weak with many bites across his entire body, Dogmeat was back in town.


	26. Chapter 26

"Blue... So... How?"

"Oh _Pipes_ , I don't know it either, but I guess that we gotta move fast, and Dogmeat might actually reached Diamond City"

"He can wait, _if_ he's even there Blue, relax, we need to do this together, and we need to focus, some help would be great"

"I don't think we have any"

"So let's go, I heard that a place, _Tenpines Bluff_ , word is that they need some help"

"Why you didn't said it earlier?" Carina got a bit angry, her voice tone remained the same, because she didn't want to be mean or rude with Piper, but they were seeking for someone to help, and Piper knew about someone, but she kept the information for herself. She was a loyal person, a great friend, smart and friendly woman, and while realizing all of this, she saw that their hands were still together, for half an hour, they'd been with their hands tied to each other. _More than friends I guess._

"S-Sorry Blue, I-I-I guessed that..."

"Just... Forget about it _Pipes_.." Quickly changing the subject to don't make matters worse, but they still were tied to each other, because those ties doesn't tear down easily.

* * *

With a pipe rifle pointed into Carina's head the woman's terrified voice could say it all. " _Get out of here, you punks already done enough shit._ _Get out!"_ The rifle was pointed to Blue's head because of that she was the first one that entered the shed, and while raising her hand, to calm down the settler, she dropped Piper's hand, and her hand felt lighter, like it was a relief, she was too scared to be shot in the head, so she just stopped thinking, and started feeling. Piper overheard the talking, she was a little bit behind, but she just did what her friend did, and now she saw the whole thing, pain and suffer with dirt that crushed a dream of survival, she was terrified, so self-defense was the only way that she imagined that she could defend herself, and there was Blue, with her calm voice tone, she surely have a thing about being inspirational, like a local leader.

"It's ok, we are with the Minuteman" _Better, we ARE the Minuteman, but it's better to keep it with myself. "_ And I heard that there was a settlement needing a hand"

"Yes, I can see that your _source_ is pretty reliable. There are some raiders robbing us, and threatening us if we don't give them enough supplies"

"Where they are?"

"Wait a second... Are there more people going with you both?"

"No, just me and Piper"

"This is a joke, there are more than 20 Raiders there, how could you two _possibly_ take out all of those raiders just by yourself?"

"We are part of the Minuteman for a reason" Carina thought that she sounded rude, so she explained to the woman that they could take care by themselves. "We passed by this situation before, I can assure you that we'll take care of those men"

"Oh my Lord. Thank you! To show my gratitude, here" The woman searched her pockets, that stimpak was inside her shed, and she remembered it, so she went inside there, gesturing to Piper and Blue to wait.

"Hey Blue, I guess that you were talking about this, I can feel it, the woman's happiness healed more than a _super stimpak_ , I felt my soul being healed up. Haven't felt this in a while"

When Blue opened her mouth to reply, the woman came back, with a stimpak and a handmade child's toy, Carina just smiled with joy, it wasn't much but it was a gift that came from the hearth of the old woman.

While in Diamond City, a Dog saved the day, by saving a child, but the kid got severely damaged, and accordingly to Dr. Sun, the child might be contaminated with a severe infection, that require a rare antibiotic, known as BH-SS.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey you! First of all, I'm sorry for not posting anything is a while, I've been really caught up to FO4 new survival mode, that I kept playing more and more, I didn't forgot about "Blue Pipes", but I didn't feel like writing, wasn't in a good mood.

I'm really sorry for those of you that I left waiting, all I can ASSURE is that a chapter is confirmed between 2 days. More than this will be when I'm inspired to write. Thank for those of you that read the story. I won't keep talking so much because this isn't a biography, it's a story about Blue and Pipes. I have changed my way of writing, because of FO4 survival mode, enemies will be deadlier, and people can die by acquiring certain diseases. One last note, a quote from FO4 Piper's Wikia page: Piper's last name is Wright, which is a play on both the words 'write' and 'right', as she is a journalist. Piper's first name could also be a humorous jab at the term 'pipes', a term for voice, as she's very vocal and talkative. That's where I took the idea to use "Blue Pipes" as a title (And I'm sorry for those of you that have to read the story with all of those grammar mistakes, I'm writing in a foreign language, but I'm learning as I do it).

* * *

It was night time, the factory was filled with raiders, that used the place as a home. They were always on watch, even though nobody would risk getting killed by some Raiders, they feared that someone crazy enough could go there and kill them.

"Wow Blue, I think that we'll need to do it without being noticed, because there are even Raiders at the top of the factory"

"I don't think that's a factory, but I agree with you, and remember, a shot in the head and then you're dead, so let's hope _if_ we get ourselves in trouble, we don't get hurt"

Piper took a deep breath, even though she knew that bullets were fatal, but hearing it out loud wasn't a good thing, but both of them were ready for it, their strength wasn't brute force, but skill. They decided to enter by the main door, since it was a open area, it was easy to pick enemies one by one. Blue and Piper took the Raiders one by one, it took a full hour to all of the 7 Raiders to get out of their watch and met with a fast and sudden death. By the time that they cleared the Corvega Assembly Plant, a ghoul horde saw the lights that the Raiders used as a form of protection, and decided to follow it, they reached the entrance when Blue and Piper just stepped inside of the building, the ghouls just stood and kept idle, like they normally do.

"So much work to get inside, wonder what's inside here. What do you think Blue?"

"Shh" Carina heard a man using the bathroom, so she ran to hit the unaware man, she hit the man's chest like a train, after it she beaten the guy up, she didn't mean to hurt him, she realized that she wasn't the same woman that exited the vault, wishing to something good, to help the others, but she became savage when it was to kill someone, _kill_ , a single word that described how she was feeling about the situation that she was passing, inside Blue's head, she imagined _helping the ones in need_ to be something like get some supplies or help building something, but this was insane, and she couldn't keep a healthy mind state and killing all of those men, she knew that they were Raiders and they did bad to the people in the Commonwealth, but killing them was the way to do it? Wouldn't it be better to teach them ways to do something that should aim to the future.

"Blue? Having a existential crisis? Why are you staring at the corpse?"

"I'll talk to you about it later. Promise"


	28. Chapter 28

And just a question to you: Do you prefer a chapter w/ 500-600 words in 2 days or a chapter with 200-300 words in one day?( **1 small** ch. **per day** or **1 norma** l per **2 days** ) Please PM me or tell me in the _review_ section.

Thanks!

* * *

Quickly they took down floors crowded with raiders, both of them were tired, hours have past since they agreed to kill those Raiders, their methodical approach was what kept both of them alive, and cleaning all of those floors they came up to a terminal, Blue hacked it, she was used to do it before becoming a lawyer, the terminal had a names list, Blue decided to check, letting Piper watch her back, while scrolling through the names, one of them caught her attention, it was Jared, his name was written as _Jared – The leaedr_. The misspelled name made she laugh inside, showing that the list was made in a hurry, or the misspell just passed like it wasn't wrong. She opened the document, hoping for some information on how he looked like, she didn't got any, but she discovered by reading the small _biography_ that he loved to build motorbikes, that could run on fusion cores, Carina called Piper, showing her the computer screen. Her mouth opened while she read the part about the motorbikes, she thought that a man with that intelligence could do something more to the world than just be the leader of some _scavengers,_ Blue realized why he was the leader of these men, and than she wildly ran to Piper to tell what she thought the man was doing.

"Piper, I know why he is stuck with these stupid guys, he use them to scavenge resources, like fusion cores and vehicles parts, so then he can invent new technologies like the motorbike that we read about!"

"Wow Blue, that's true, and he use them to protect him as well"

"Do you think if we came up to him, he could help us at Sanctuary?"

"Well, I don't know, but let's give it a try, but we need to talk to him only, without 50 Raiders ready to shoot our heads"

"True" Blue yawned because she was almost falling asleep, but this gave Piper a brilliant idea.

"So, we can wait when most of them are sleeping, and them simply knock them down"

"Or... We could drag he away, without causing any trouble"

"Do youremember _why_ we came here?"

"Oh... _Wright,_ we can talk to him, he's the leader of these guys, so he's the one that call the shots, and with him on our side, he'll tell those guys to back off"

"Ok, let's check if they're sleeping, this way we can do the _super ultra master biggest BOOM plan of all time_ "

"Do you wanna wake up everybody sleeping? But yeah, that's a good name for a _secret_ plan"

"I got your back?"

"No, let's do this together"


	29. Chapter 29

I'm not dead! I was waiting all this time for some feedback, but I didn't got ANY, so I decided to write a small chapter p/ day, this way I can keep you folks more entertained and write faster, I think that's a win-win situation!

* * *

Blue Pipes managed to reach Jared, and while they were approaching him, she pulled the tire iron out of Piper's improvised backpack, even knowing that she would regret that action, she bashed Jared's skull to knock him down, but she didn't counted on the fact that the noise caused by hitting the man's skull, could wake up the Raiders that were sleeping next to him, at the control room, the man beside Jared opened up his eyes, but his fate was the same one that hit Jared, and it all worked like a domino structure, the noise that Carina made woke another man, and another, and another. In the end, there wasn't a single man that wasn't hit. Carina lost a big part from Piper's respect, because what she did was completely hypocrite, saying that her goal was to help the others, but she couldn't even spare these men that were doing the same as the two did, _surviving_. Piper was angry but she couldn't imagine another way to get out of that situation without doing the same as Blue did, still, she wasn't happy with what happened, and she went to talk it up with her friend.

"Blue, we need to talk" Her voice tone was a bit off the normal, she was talking loud because there wasn't nobody conscious in that room, but she didn't checked another rooms to check if the factory was cleared.

"Uh.. What's wrong Piper?"


	30. Im not dead guys!

So... I guess I owe you guys an explanation. I haven't posted anything for a fucking while, and tbh I've lost the will and pleasure of writing, because I was feeling _forced_ (Let me explain it. I wrote all of it because I love FO4, so I wasn't obliged to do it, but I wanted to do 1 chapter per day, and it became stressful, because I was and still am facing personal problems). I'm not blaming anyone, it was my fault and I'm sorry, I'm going back to write Blue Pipes, and I'm adding some extra people, like 3 companions (for example Piper, Curie and Preston), but some people may conflict with each other (like Danse and Piper), so I'm thinking about Dogmeat being one of the 3, and then 2 other people, and if you are asking yourself if Piper isn't a permanent companion (Blue **PIPES** ), yes she is, but I won't spoil anything to y'all. I used to write in Ubuntu (Linux), i had Windows 7 on my PC, alongside with Ubuntu, but i found myself more comfortable using Ubuntu to write. Now that my PC went nuts and died, I'm using a weak ass notebook, that crashes with Windows, that's right! when Windows boots up, it crashes. With Ubuntu was almost the same, because this notebook have only 1MB of video memory, so Ubuntu with it's cool effects killed the notebook's performance. I switched to Lubuntu, and I'm happy, it's light and runs smooth on this machine. Hope you people are doing well, and I miss y'all. Love from Brazil (Next chapter coming soon).


	31. Chapter 31

And BTW, I'm rusty AF, I didn't wrote anything since the last "Blue Pipes" chapter, so I might take a while to get all of my gears cranking up again.

* * *

"Blue, it feels like we are traveling for _months_ "

"Weird, I feel the same"

"So… I guess that you know me quite a bit, but I feel like I haven't shared a lot of my past with you"

"Same"

"So.." Piper slowed down, so did Blue, they started looking into each others eyes, instead of focusing on the road to the factory that the old woman marked on Carina's Pip-Boy. "I guess we can share our… thoughts?"

"I think that's a great idea, I'm going first then"

"Alright"

"So, I was a lawyer before the war, I used to use the law to defend innocent people, even though I loved science and mathematics, my family convinced me to follow a career in law, guess that's useless nowadays.."

"And you liked it?"

"Yeah… It was… Cool I guess, I mean, I was good at it, but it wasn't what I loved to do… So what about you? You always wanted to be a reporter? A journalist?"

"Since my mother told me to do what I thought it was impossible, be someone that could make the difference in people's lives, so I began to search about this kind of _job_ that existed before the war, one that I saw myself doing, being a journalist. Of course it's different than the job was, because times are different, of course, but still, I could do what I thought was right."

"That's inspiring" _Wonder what happened to her mother, dead maybe? I don't know, but she sounded really depressed when talking about her, better keep my mouth shut about this subject_

"I guess that I learned with the best"

"Wow, I'm not inspiring as you are claiming"

"Maybe, but you have a way with words that I never saw before. You are.." Piper then moved her head away, not looking into Carina's eyes, because she was nervous, thinking about Blue's reaction, if it would be good or bad. "...Sweet, smart, charismatic, exciting, _good looking_ , and besides that, you don't worry about if your fingernails are dirty, you worry more about people's well being than yours, you are indeed form another world, and I wanna be in it, with you.." Piper looked back at Blue, to catch her blushing.

"Keep in mind that it will be just the two of us in this world, nobody else" Both of them stopped the walking, and got closer, in fact, that time was the first one that they ever got so close, and it was going to get closer

"I just need another person to live, and that person.." Both looking into each others eyes. "..Is you… Blue"

 _Closer_

 _Closer_

 _Smile_

 _Closer_

 _Kiss._

It wasn't a fiery kiss, it was a slow one, one that answered many questions, but created a ton of new ones, a long kiss, that remembered Blue how good it was to be alive, and Carina was Piper's first kiss, first love, first friend… The _interaction_ between both of them lasted quite a bit, but like all the good things in life, it got to an end, but neither of them worried, it was one of many to come. Piper was shaking, of _emotion…_? She couldn't describe what she was feeling, but it was something good.

"So..." Both of them were still surprised about the happening, but it was getting late, so Blue pulled the strings, because she saw that Piper was having the time of her life. "We gotta go to the Factory, right? I would… _like_ to spend more time on this situation, but duty calls"

"Y-Y-Yeah… Like, yeah, of course, w-w-why n-n..."

Piper was red as a tato, she covered her face with both of her hands, Blue grabbed one of them, she was quiet, but shining, more than a shooting star, more excited than ever.


	32. Chapter 32

_So, Piper wasn't straight after all, or maybe she was... I was straight, I loved Nate, but I didn't loved him because he was a man, I liked him because he was funny, smart, hands… Oh, why am I thinking about him? Maybe, just maybe, that kiss remembered me of something buried in my mind, and I hope it stays where it is, because I don't want to mess things up with Piper just because I'm a nostalgic fool, I feel like I'll need to talk about it with her, or it'll mess with us later, but how can I talk with her about this subject? Will she be ok? Will she get disappointed at me? I just need to get stronger, not physically, but mentally._

"The bombs indeed destroyed the world, but the sky is… breathtaking, isn't it Blue?"

"Uh?"

"Blue? Distracted huh? Wonder why..." Piper was seeking for some information, it was late, and the day ahead of them was going to be hard, because they were going to take out some Raiders.

"Just thinking about how things were before the war"

"It must be hard for you to see all that you had, destroyed in less than a day"

"Maybe in some hours..."

"So… Ready for tomorrow? I don't think I am"

"Neither am I"

"You know, we could get someone to help us"

"I don't thrust anyone besides you Piper, but we could get Codsworth.."

"Who is Codsworth?"

"An old friend of mine"

"I bet he is… _Pretty_ old"

* * *

"Hey Codsworth!"

"Hey Mom!"

Piper was really confused about the 'mom' thing, but she remembered that Codsworth is a Mr. Handy, a house companion, that Blue's family bought before the war, and he held up for more than 200 years.

"Cods, I have a new friend, her name's Piper, Piper Wright"

"Hello Carina's friend, or from now on, Piper Wright"

Piper waved at him, his tone so voice was so happy and inspiring that she couldn't held the smile in her mouth, so she smiled, and said "Nice to meet you Codsworth"

"So mum, why did you came here?"

Carina was in silence for a second, trying to mount the time line that she was going to explain to Codsworth, but Piper pulled the strings. "We…came here to search for someone to accompany us, we are helping the settlements around the Commonwealth, but we can't do this without help, your help"

The world was quiet for a second, the only sounds that could be heard, were the ones that Codsworth was making with his engine, Codsworth was willing to help Blue to do whatever she wanted, besides that, he was her home robot, so he said in his default and happy tone of voice "Sure! Let's go!"

So there they left Sanctuary, funny name for a place that wasn't Carina's one anymore, she was slowly perceiving that memories weren't as important as the people she cared, and she cared a lot with Piper, and now Codsworth.

 _We just need to find a dog to be the future family, a pet, Mr. handy, wife and… wife I guess, but I still need to find my son, do I? I should care more about him, but all I can see is Piper's smile, and how good she is, but he's my son, what a horrible mother I am._


End file.
